The children of the Sun and Moon
by Electric guy
Summary: A depressed Umbreon Morph attemts suicide, only to be saved by an Espeon morph. Before long, feelings develop, but are they returned?
1. Chapter 1

The children of the Sun and the Moon

I stared ahead, in my depressed state. I kept telling myself I would stand up, and right as I was about to, I decided against it. I had been sitting in the chair all day.

Since their deaths, I felt empty inside. My mother, a Glaceon who could withstand a Blast Burn. My Father, a Flareon who would shake off a Hydro Pump. And finally, My sister, An Eevee who could shake off an Aura Sphere, Low kick, and Mach Punch at the same time.

The only person there for me was my good friend, Rylee, a Riolu. I tried for the Umpteenth time to stand, and finally succeeded. I walked out of my room to the fridge. My fingers wrapped around the cold metal of the handle, and pulled. The food inside was no different than when I left it there. I grabbed a can of Poke-Cola and sat. My thick long ears hung low; the yellow glowing extremely dimly.

Only then did I realize how weak I became. My arm was struggling to hold the can. I shakily made my way over to the scale. It read 103. I couldn't believe it. I had lost Eighty pounds. "How long was I in my room for?" I asked myself.

I made my way to the door, drink in hand. I took while, but I made it. I opened the door, where Rylee was standing, about to knock. "Hey Rylee." I said. "Hey Lune. It's good to see you up and about after a month." he said.

I nearly spit out the soda that I hardly drank. "A month!? I just found out that I'm eighty pounds lighter than I last checked, so I guess it makes sense..." I said. Rylee nodded. "Hey, is there something different about you?" I asked. Rylee faced palmed. On the back of his hand...a spike. "You evolved? That's cool." I said.

Evolution was as good as things got for people like me. I had a decent modern home, but in the forest. I had Human ancestry which resulted in being a Morph. Pokemorph, Poke-Human, Anthro, call it what you want, but all that matters is I have an Humanoid body with all Umbreon features.

"Yeah. Hey Lune? You should know...what happened affected me too. I... Loved your sister. Now seems like a bad time to say that, but it broke me inside when it happened. I'm sorry Lune." he said. I gave a weak smile. I thought I should let him know.

"I know. And she loved you. I gotta admit, having you for a brother in law is weird but it would've happened. Had the fire not..." I said. I was on the verge of tears. So was he. "Bro-hug." he said in a shaky voice. That did it for me. He embraced me, and I silently weeped onto Rylee's shoulder as he did mine.

We stayed like that for about half an hour before letting go. I wiped my eyes. I couldn't tell if our eye whites were red and puffy or not. Our pupils did that for us.

My still cold Poke-Cola sat, forgotten almost. I picked it up and took a drink of the sweet liquid. I saved some as I prepared to gorge myself. I wanted my last meal to be a good one.

I put a note on my table. It read; Dear Rylee. I'm sorry but the depression is too much. I really don't want you to be sad, so don't be. I guess this is goodbye...'. I choked back a small sob as I read over it. I walked out my back door, stuffed from my meal. The night was warm, but I still wore a thin sweat shirt. My black shirt and blue denim pants were slightly affected by the wind. The cliff edge neared, as did the end of my life. I looked over the edge, where nothing but a few trees sat.

I let myself fall, when I heard a voice. "Don't!" it said. I recognized it as Rylee's but it was too late. I went into a free fall of regret and depression, but it would be over soon. I closed my eyes, and let the experience of weightlessness become euphoric, as did the wind ripping past my ears. I took a deep breath, and braced for impact. But it never came. If it did, it was painless.

I opened my eyes, to find mine looking into that of an Espeon morph. I blinked, and a raging headache came from nowhere. I groaned, which gave the morph a worried look. I noticed the sun was up, and the morning was brisk but nice. It had only felt like I fell and closed my eyes, opened them, and it was morning. I sat up in pain, annoyed how much my body ached. "Are you okay?" A voice asked. It came from the morph. I now knew it was a girl. She looked my age, which was thirteen. I nodded.

"That was quite a fall. I tried to stop it, but you know how the Psychic Dark type things work, right?" she asked. I nodded again. "Is that all you can do?" she said. I nodded again. It put an expression on her face that made me chuckle a bit. Something I haven't done for months. "What's your name?" She asked. "My name is Lune. Yours?" I asked. She smiled. "Rose." she said. I stood up painfully. "I have to get back home." I said. Rose smirked. She grabbed my arm, and we disappeared in the flash of pink light. We were once again at the top of the cliff.

I began to run home, Rose not far behind. I jumped in through the back, and into my kitchen which was thankfully left untouched. I picked up the note I left and put it on the stove. I ignited the gas machine, and the note went up in flames.

I sighed, thankful.

Rose came in panting heavily. "Nice place." she gasped. I nodded in thanks. I found myself staring at her, but shook it off. She was pretty though.


	2. A new reason

(Hey! I'm back with chapter 2! I would like you to review please, and enjoy the chapter, okay?)

I woke with a start. The same nightmare again. I looked at Rose, who was sleeping blissfully across from me. It took my mind off of it. Her breathing was even and her mouth was slightly ajar.

It seemed creepy to watch her in her sleep, but I couldn't help it. She stirred, and yawned. I quickly close my eyes, and could feel a blush forming on my face. I felt a warmth on my cheek which was thankfully the sun. The Sun? Was I watching her that long? I feel like a creep now.

Anyway, Rose jumped off of the couch, and stood. 'I guess she's an early bird.' I thought. I could hear creaking of the floor boards and I opened my eyes. I sat up and yawned. I could here Rose mutter something about stealth. "You know, trying to be quiet is like a taboo to being loud. Don't try, and you'll be quiet. Having a full house gives training." I said. I sat up tiredly. "Really? I've only seen you and me?" she said. I sighed. "They died in a fire about seven months ago. It was so bad, even my father who was a Flareon died. I only survived because I was getting a gift. For a while, I was depressed. Falling off that cliff was intentional." I said. "Oh..." was all she could say.

I understood it.

"Well...Merry Christmas!" she said. I froze. "Today is Christmas!?" I yelled. She nodded. "It's a Green Christmas this year. That's why it's warm." Rose explained. Before I could reply, there was a knock at the door. I got up hoping it wasn't Rylee. April Fools. I opened the door where my Lucario friend stood with a Growlithe morph. (A/N: Rylee is full Lucario.) Rylee was in tears. " Yes, I'm sure- YOU'RE ALIVE! I SAW YOU FALL OF THE CLIFF AND-" I motioned toward the Growlithe.

"Hey! A stick!" I yelled. The Growlithe became alert and hyper. "Where!?" he yelled back. "On the other side of the forest, go, go!" I replied. The Growlithe ran at speeds that left Ponytas in the dust.

"What was that about?" Rose said. Rylee peered in at the morph. "Well Lune, it's about time you got a girlfriend!" he said. I felt my face warming up. "N-no, she's just a friend!" I said. "Sure." he said. "And I own a human!" Rylee said sarcastically. "Is anybody going to answer my question?" Rose asked. Deciding to ignore both of them, it was time for introductions. "Rylee, this is Rose. Rose, meet Rylee." I said. The two shook hands. I invited Rylee in. I leaned over to Rose and whispered "Don't tell Rylee the cliff wasn't accidental. Or else. Kidding. But don't tell. ". Rose nodded.

I pulled back and looked at her. "Do you want to stay here?" I asked nervously. Rose's eyes lit up like fireworks. "Really!?" she said excitedly. I nodded. "Merry Christmas Rose." I said. "Merry Christmas Lune." she said. At that point I could swear she was leaning in. I was too. "Well, this is romantic! We just need iisome mistletoe and it'll be perfect!" Rylee said. I flinched pretending to be scared. But really, I was mad. He ruined the moment. But I didn't show it. Rose did though.

He fled from my house giggling. I looked at Rose and saw a look I wished I never want to see again. Her face was straight, but fire was easily visible in her eyes. It scared me to see s straight face with so much meaning. "Rose? Are you okay?" I asked. She turned to me and smiled. She gave me a kiss on the cheek which really surprised me.

"Yes Lune, I am." she said. My face went red under my black fur. Maybe she was my new reason to live.


	3. More than a crush

qFive days later-

I was a busy eon that day. It was New Years Eve. At that point, I was preparing for what would be the happiest thing I've done in a while. Also, I could say Rose was a love at first sight. I smiled unconciously, while putting up my streamers abd hiding firecrackers all around the house. I had several boxes of matches in case we got too stupid.

I invited Rylee along with his friend Ruby, a Zangoose. Although it was just the four of us, I knew things were going to get wild. Rylee once had the house to himself on New Years, and it was the weirdest thing. Every room in his house was knee high with chip bags and other trash. Tables were flipped, pots and pans dented, his home covered with toilet paper. The weirdest part was once we were cleaning, we found Feraligatr teeth. In the wall. There were random bloodstains in the shape of happy faces which was creepy, and scary.

I hoped Rose and Ruby knew how to clean. Rylee knows Psychic, but he's just too lazy. I smiles hoping for a good night. The thought of new years as adults crept in my mind, and I shuddered. Lord only knows what Rylee would do.

I finished decorating a room, and went to see how Rose was doing. In my Kitchen, Rose was working, and what I saw surprised me.

There were heaps of food I didn't even know I had. And it looked great. "Whoa..." was all I could say. Rise jumped. "Oh, hey Lune!" she said. "Hey." I replied. "How did you do all this?" I asked. Rose chuckled. "There was so much food, I couldn't help myself!" she replied.

"This looks great." I said. "Here, open wide." she said. I opened my mouth, and Rose put some Pidgey meat in it. The flavor exploded on my tongue as the seasonings went to work.

"This is great." I said. She smiled. "Thanks. I'm just making stuff up too." I was surprised. I continued to chew it, not wanting it to end. "Are you ever going to swallow?" she asked. I regretfully swallowed. "There's plenty more, so no need to chew each piece like it's the last piece of food on earth." Rose said.

I was slightly embarrassed, but nodded happily. The knock at the door had convenient timing. I opened the door ready to have a fun day. Rylee stood at the door with Ruby(A/N:Ruby is Pure. No human in her). I invited the two in, and I was ready for fun.

The next day-

I sat up, my head hurting. I looked around, and my room was littered with Pokemon, pure and half breeds. I could hardly remember anything. New Years resolution: Have a New Year that I could remember. I walked out of my room, where there were scorch marks all around the walls. A Makuhita was hanging from my hanging lamp.

Rose and Rylee were sprawled a bit to close for my liking. Ruby was pinned to the table by her claws, writing all over her. I smiled, wishing I could remember. It's not like I had a hangover. I'm too young to drink. Maybe a concussion? I walked outside where the temperature was brisk, and relaxing. I stood on my balcony. The door slid open shortly after revealing the prettyl Espeon morph.

"Morning." I said. "Morning." she replied for a small while, there was an awkward silence. "Do you remember what happened yesterday?" I asked. Rose shook her head. "Remember how you got me back up the cliff?" I asked. She nods. "How did you do it? I'm a dark type, and that was a psychic move." I asked.

Rose opened her mouth, but quickly closed it. Neither of us knew. But I did know one thing. This clean up would be a load of crap.

Six hours later-

I finally got the last table set into place. I was tired. Rylee left the mess to us, which I was mad about. But there was still a lot of damage. Small holes in the walls. My ceiling lamp was broken. Four large holes in my table. Life was sort of sucking again.

Ruby went home a bit after Rylee did, so Rose and I had to clean it by ourselves. It put alot on my mind. How had I fallen for Rose so fast? Why do all my friends have names that start with R? I was dozing off on the couch, just staring ahead. "Are you okay?" Rose asked. The sentence was all too familiar. "Yes." I replied. She smiled. "Just making sure." she said. It put a smile on my face. I stood up to go lay down comfily. Rose gave a heart warming smile at me. I swear, it's all smiles with her. The end of the world? Smile. Horrible epidemic? Smile. But nonetheless, it made me feel good inside.

I smiled in return. I made my way to my room, having to kick aside a few Pokemon, but made it. I lay down thinking I would ask next time I got the chance.

The next day-

I made my way to Rylee's after avoiding all of Rose's questions and interrogation. I stood by his den's opening and rapped the wall sharply. An echo came, and scrambling was heard. The Lucario came from his den with a surprised look. "Lune? What are you doing here?" he asked. "Well, I need your help." I said. He got an unreadable expression on his face. "With what?" he said. I sighed. "I think I'm in love with Rose."


	4. The lies and love

(Hey people. I'm back with my new chappie! I'm going to try to start making these chapters longer. Any way, please review, favorite, and on with the story!)

"I know. I case you haven't noticed, you're always staring at her romeo." Rylee replied. My face warmed. "Besides, you've only known her for a week. That's a fairy-tail romance that a lot of people look for. Also, I don't know why you're telling me, it's not like I can do anything." he said. What a let down. "I just felt like I should tell somebody." I replied.

"Then why don't you tell her?" He said. I sighed. "Because, I've only know her a week, so I'll seem creepy and like I'm desperate." Rylee nodded. "But you'll never know if don't tell." he replied. "You two are meant for each other!" I smiled. I felt a blush creep up on my face. "Thanks Rylee." I said. "Your welcome. Go get her."

I shook my head. "Not yet. It still feels too early." I replied. "Then when?"

"I don't know. When it feels right."

"So WHAT will you do?"

I didn't know. That's what I told him. Long story short, I decided to not rush it. But I had no idea what the Ideal pace would be. I began to head back home with the Espeon on my mind. I felt like a creep having and obsession over her, but I couldn't get her out. The evening air blew past my thick ears, and rings on my body glowed brightly.

The Moon was bright, and the stars were out. In short, it was a beautiful night. It was warm for January. I stuffed my hands in my hoodie pocket, enjoying the feeling.

Until a scream brought me back. I sprinted in the direction of the scream. The direction of my home. I became even more scared when a plume of smoke and embers rose high into the sky. I came into the clearing my house was in. My house was ablaze in an inferno of seven different colors. Red, yellow, orange, green, blue, purple, and white. I was frozen in fear. Until the scream came again. Rose.

I sprinted into the fire without a second thought. The rainbow inferno thrived around me, consuming everything it touched. What I saw literally drained the pigment out of my fur and became a black puddle. Rose was in the middle of the fire burnt, and ravaged. Without thinking, I ran up to her, and picked her up effortlessly.

The nearest hospital was a mile away, but it wouldn't stop me. "Hang on Rose, I'll make sure you survive." I said. I ran toward the door, the air feeling cold after the fire. I sprinted, Rose in arms. Before I knew it, I approached the edge of the forest. The towering hospital could be seen where I was at. I ran faster not wanting to stop until I reached the hospital. I was winded, tired, and unbelievably dehydrated. The rest was a blur. I ran into the city limits, past the buildings until I reached the tall white building. I slowed, but didn't stop.

I was in the white building now, happy at the fact I made it. I can't remember what happened after that, all I know is that I had the best sleep I did in months.

The next day-

I woke up in an extremely comfortable bed. I sat up, aching, but restored. I think it was a hospital bed, but I've never needed one so I didn't know. "Where's Rose!?" I said. The reply startled me. "She's fine, some second degree burns, but she's okay.". The reply came from a large man who was probably a doctor. I nodded. I put my hands up to my head, trying to remember what happened. "I couldn't have another fire..." I murmured.

"Excuse me?" the doctor asked. I put my arms down and took time to examine my now white fur. My rings were still yellow, but my body had lost all other pigment. I shook my head. "Nothing doc. Why am I here? It's not like I was the one who got hurt." I asked. The doctor smiled. It was unexpected. "You fainted from exhaustion. You would have died had we not helped you." he said. I nodded. "Can I see Rose?" I asked. He nodded. He helped me out of the bed which was surprisingly tiring. I had a small limp though. Apparently, I had torn a muscle.

'I need to tell her.' I thought. I walked up to the door the doctor led me to. "Good luck." he said. I opened the door where I could see Rose."Lune..." she said. I came closer to the edge of her bed. "Thank you..." she said. "I couldn't just leave you." I said. She smiled. Her burns didn't look very bad any more. "What happened to your fur?" she asked. I shrugged. "I'm glad you made it. I would be lost without you Rose." I replied. I could see her blush. "I love you Rose." I finished. She looked surprised. "I love you too." she said. My heart skipped a beat. She did love me.

"Rose? How did the fire start?" I asked. What I heard would change my life. But at the time I nearly fainted. "A Flareon. He said his name was Flare Ignition." I froze. It was a name all too familiar. "That's impossible." I said. "Ignition is my last name." I replied. She froze too. We had the same thing on our minds.

"My father. He's not dead. He set it up. He killed my mother and sister. He want's to kill me."

(*Gasp*

Me: I bet you didn't see that coming!

Rose: I'm going to kill you!

Lune: I liked black fur jerk!

Me: I'm going yo hide in a panic room with another computer. Hasta luego mi amigos!

Lune:Come back here!)


	5. More unraveled

(Hey! Read, review, favorite, and you get an explosive cookie! Also, I believe this is my longest chappie yet! Eg out!)

Rose looked shocked. I would too. "What did he say?" I asked. "He said you were to be the Next." If my fur could have gone white again, it would have. "Me? The Next? Never."

"What is the Next?

"Well..."

Story Time-

_Eons ago, there lived a small Eevee. He showed extraordinary potential, and was chosen to rule at the side of Arceus with his mate, a Jolteon. _

_However, his father, A Flareon, who was lightly weaker than him was envious. _

_One night, the Flareon broke into The Hall of Legendaries. He snuck into the Eevee's room, and burned them both. The Eevee was resistant to the attack being his son. But his mate wasn't. She was burned to cinders infront of his eyes. _

_The Eevee went into a blind rage. He became an evil entity known as The Next. He became a white Umbreon and obliterated his father. The now Umbreon became nothing but a spirit, inhabiting his Umbreon descendants. _

_They say those who experience something alike become The Next. And to this day, he roams. _

End story time-

"Whoa. Wait, if he tried to make you The Next, that means he was envious of something you have. But what?" Rose asked. She had a great point. I don't know what I had. What he had to be envious of anyways. "The only way for you to become The Next would be if I died." she said.

"Maybe he wasn't jealous. He just wanted me to be strong." I said. Rose shrugged. "You never know." she said. "Be a gentleman and help me up." she said. I rolled my eyes, earning a giggle from her. I helped her up, which took longer than expected. At that point, I noticed we were in the same outfits as yesterday. Only they were restored. "Thank you."

She leaned in and kissed me. I don't really know how to describe it. All I can say was it was nice. I had never kissed anybody before, so I didn't know what I was doing.

She pulled back. "You have no Idea what you're doing do you?" she asked. I shook my head. "Well, I'll teach you, so don't worry." she said. I chuckled. "Let's start." I said. She leaned and gave me another kiss. A sudden realization made me pull back. "What?" she asked. "Where are we going to stay? My house burned down." I said.

"True... I have no idea." said Rose. "We should leave." I said. She nodded. "I swear Rose, you must be like a miracle healer. All your burns are gone!" I said. They were. There was absolutely no evidence on her body that the fire happened. Except one thing. "Rose? Your arm..." I said. She looked at it and nearly screamed. From the wrist down, it was green.

"There are so many weird things in our lives. We should try to be normal." she said. I couldn't agree more. We walked toward the door, ready to head home, where ever that would be. Maybe somewhere around Rylee's place.

One week later-

Being back in the forest was as close as I could get to home. The cold evening air blowed past my ears. It was generally windy here. I sat on the chair of my new house. Rose and I found it abandoned. It would've taken about a week to clean the massive amounts of cobwebs and dust, but since Rose knew Psychic, it took ten minutes.

The Sun was high in the sky. It was cold, but nice. I put my hands in the pockets of my black hoodie. Life was going good. But I spoke to soon. In the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of blue, and silver. I used my special move I just learned. Dark teleport.

I appeared right behind them. Their figures were all to familiar. "Where did he go?" the silver one said. My heart skipped a beat. I don't know said the blue one. My heart skipped another.

The silver one, an Eevee. The blue one, a Glaceon. Both 'morphs.

It came out before I stopped it. "Mom? Theresa?" I asked. The two spun around. It was their turn to be surprised. "Lune?" the Eevee-Theresa, said. She ran up to me, and embraced me. It caught me off guard.

"Brother?" She asked. I nodded. How many shiny Eevee's named Theresa were there? There was a bright glow emitting from her. It was too bright for a dark type like me. When it faded, I was hugging a slightly taller green Espeon. "I'm here...wait! How are you two here? The fire..." I said.

The Glaceon-my mother smiled. "Only your horrible father was in that house. We're all alive. Shame." she said. I knew what she meant. "He wanted you as The Next. He made us swear to secrecy. We didn't want to." she said. It was my turn to smile. "Come with me." I said. Theresa and my Mom followed. We approached the House and I was the happiest guy ever.

I opened the door, where Rose stood. It was time for awkward introductions. "Hey Rose." I said. "This is Theresa...my sister. And this is my mother." I said.

Here was where things got weird. "But I thought..." "So did I." I interrupted.

"Mom, Theresa, this is Rose, my..." I hadn't thought about it actually. "Girlfriend." Rose said. I could feel my face warming up. "Wow Lune. You could never get a girlfriend!" Mom said. I sighed. "Mooooommmmm!" I whined. She giggled. I rolled my eyes. "Nice to meet you two." Rose said. She held out her green hand. Their eyes bulged in surprise, but they shook it.

"What's with you two? Your fur has some odd patterns." Theresa said. "Especially Lune. Have seen your back Lune?" she said.

I shook my head. "Lune, take off your hoodie." Rose commanded. I did as I was told revealing my white shirt. Theresa pulled out a camera- from where is still a mystery- and snapped a picture of my back. She handed me the camera and the picture surprised me. On my back visible through my shirt was a black design of fur. A simple but good drawing of a blazing house.

"... What the?..." I said. As if my life wasn't weird enough.

"Well, It's a part of the legend of The Next." my Mom said. She began to quote part of the legend I never heard. "The rainbow flame, poured by the power of envy. Burns the house of the chosen and his beloved." I blushed at that part. My beloved? "She is rescued, but at the price of normality. As is the other. But it is not over. The envious must perish." she finished.

Despite what just happened last week, pain gripped my heart. My father would have to die.


	6. Revelations

The next day-

I was probably the happiest person on earth. I found to believe that I was so depressed I attempted suicide just a couple weeks ago. Now, I had my Mom, a wonderful girlfriend, and Rylee and Theresa were a couple. Ruby occasionally came by and we chatted. The only thing missing was my father. He was evil and cruel. He only wanted to give me power that I didn't want.

Only a couple good things came from that. Had he not done this, I never would have met Rose. Rylee and Theresa never would have got together. My father caused a law change, and 'morphs like us were no longer looked down upon. Pokemon and human relationships bloomed.

So, we moved into the city. I looked out the window, where the skyline was visible. We got a free apartment in the new building specifically for 'morphs like us. There was a special story just for Eeveelutions, but others were allowed if they stood with us. As a result, Ruby and Rylee were here with us.

"Enjoying yourself Lune?". I looked back to see Rose, with a happy look on her face. If you lived in a building where every thing but the food was free, you would be happy too. We got our water from water Pokemon, and our electricity from electric Pokemon. "Hey Rose. How are you? Or do I need to ask?" I said. She laughed. "I'm great. I probably need a job, a hobby, or both. I'm getting bored." she said. I smiled. "Well, you can be bored at work." I replied. She looked at me. Her expression became grim. "Lune...you don't think that maybe...your father is here in...this building?" she said. I shook my head. "We would've seen him by now." I said. "Your right." she said. "I know I am. But we still need to look out for that forsaken man." I said. She nodded in agreement.

We kept chatting until the door swung open. Rylee and Theresa walked in, hand in hand. "Hey, what are we talking about?" he asked. I rolled my eyes, but I couldn't help but grin. Rylee is the type of person that's hard not to like no matter how hard you tried. It just can't be helped. "I don't know. Random stuff I guess." I said. "Do you have any plans?" he asked. Rose and I shook our heads.

"Good. I was thinking we could do like...a double date, y'know?" Rylee asked. I looked at Rose. "Sounds good." she said. I smiled. Good people were all around me. We left, headed on a date. "Where're going?" I asked. Rylee froze. So did Theresa and Rose. "How could I not think of that?" he muttered. I stifled a laugh. I could tell the two girls were struggling to keep a straight face too. "Paintball?" said Theresa. I was surprised. I wasn't expecting that. Neither did Rose or Rylee. "S-sure." Rylee stuttered. He leaned over to me and whispered. "Your sister creeps me out." he said. I chuckled. This would be fun.

Three hours later-

My body ached. Every step was toil. The paintball place had run out of gear, so we only got guns and goggles. I got hit with a lot of cheap shots, if you know what I mean. But it was so fun. I think I will do it next time they have gear. I walked hand in hand with Rose. At this point I noticed she was slightly shorter than I. She gave my hand a gentle squeeze, which I returned. My white fur was matted and stained a rainbow. It was going to be a challenge to get out.

Rose leaned her head on my shoulder. It ached, but at least it made her look comfortable. I rested my head on hers, which elicited a whiny grunt.

"Haha." I said. She sighed, but I didn't need to look at her to know she rolled her eyes. We approached the building, an entered. Our building was tall and white with a pointed top.h As we walked through the lobby, we got stares from every Poke-folk. We entered the elevator and I pressed the button that said E.L. The Eeveelution level.

At the top where we lived, was a mess. There were Pokemon running about, screaming. A Jolteon ran up to me and painfully grasped my shoulders. "Diablo!" he shouted. At the end of the hall stood a Flareon. My father.

"Lune!" he shouted. "Being the Alpha Umbreon doesn't mean you can ignore everything! Maybe I should send you four to another useless son of mine!" he shouted. "Another Alpha! And look! You even have the Alpha Espeon too!" he shouted. He lauched a white flamethrower at us, and enveloped Rose and I. But it didn't burn.

I opened my eyes which I had unconsciously closed. I found myself looking into the eyes of a Glaceon 'morph. I was in a forest, my hand still locked with Roses. "Who are you?" he asked. "I'm Lune. You?" I asked. He smiled. "My name is Glay." he motioned at a Flareon behind him. "That's my mother- he pointed at a Jolteon on the floor then a morph of something I never saw before. -", my sister, and my mate." he said.

I sat up. I looked at Rose at my side. I felt a confidence rising. What ever it meant, we were Alphas, and it probably meant we were strong. I had the spirit of The Next, and Rose at my side. Also, this morph who was probably my half brother. Also, a half sister, and power. It would help. But now we were only two things.

Umbreon and Espeon. The children of the Sun and the Moon.

(A/N: If you saw that coming, you're a psychic. Anyway, I'll do one more chapter of my other fic and do a sequel combinig these two. So, review please, and P.M. me if you have any ideas for a title and who the other Alphas should be.

Quote of the day(somebody actually said this): The Mississipi River is in Central America.

Eg out.)


End file.
